Victor Fries (Arkhamverse)
Mister Freeze's specially-frozen cell was kept in wing reserved for the most extreme criminals. At the time of the Titan debacle, Freeze had already left his cell by means unknown. He was brought to Arkham City of his own free will when Hugo Strange promised full access to the old GCPD building to find a cure for Nora, who would also be with him at the building. While the promise for the lab was fulfilled, Freeze was enraged that Nora was not present. Nora’s chamber was taken by the Joker, as leverage in blackmailing Victor to find a cure for the Titan poison. He had hit a roadblock in its development when he realized that the cure, while conceptually and scientifically sound, quickly degraded after synthesis, making it useless for neutralizing the Titan by-products throughout the body. He was going to continue his research into Nora's case only to be captured by the Penguin. Batman, who was suffering from the same affliction as Joker, was forced to rescue Freeze from The Pinkney Museum. Along the way, he found the Penguin had taken some of Fries' inventions for his own use, showing a particular preference for the Freeze Gun. Batman soon found Freeze locked in a beach-themed display case under a heat lamp, staying alive though the use of a plug built over his heart which can safely dispense a chemical into his circulatory system. A small vial of a blue chemical, possibly liquid nitrogen or even the same cryonic chemicals which altered him originally, is sticking out of the plug and slowly pumping its contents into Freeze. Freeze, despite being half-cooked, initially balked at telling Batman even some of his secrets. Batman lost his patience and pulled Victor's vial out and emptied half of it to make the point that he does not have the time. Freeze agreed to tell Batman how to get past the Freeze Gun. With the help of Victor, Batman was able to disable the Penguin's stolen weaponry and return it to its rightful owner. The Penguin was thrown into one of his own display cases, his fortress ruined and army defeated. Freeze then explained to the Batman that the cure requires a regenerative agent to work, one that would take decades to formulate--but one which Batman already knew existed, in Ra's al Ghul's possession. Freeze returned to his lab in the old Gotham City Police Building while Batman attempted to recover a blood sample from the old assassin-king. After receiving al-Ghul's blood sample, Freeze was able to complete the cure--which he promptly destroyed half of and locked the rest in his safe. Fries told Batman that Joker has his wife Nora and that he cannot allow any harm to come to her; beating Batman and turning him over to Joker would likely get Nora returned to him. Batman and Freeze fought with Freeze using his cryo weapons against the Batman. Using the disruptor and several other attack methods proposed by the tactical computer in his cowl and the Batcave, Batman was able to disable Freeze and damage his suit--but could not go further because the hallucinations from the Titan toxins chose that moment to flare. Freeze, however, had no stomach for further combat and, in any case, his suit was too damaged for him to continue. He relented and said he would give Batman the remaining dose of the cure--and all he wanted in return was to know that Nora was safe from the Joker. Victor begged Batman to ensure her safety. When Victor went for the cure, however, Batman discovered that Harley Quinn was able to break into the safe during their fight and stole the only samples of the cure. Batman pursued her but, at the insistence of Freeze, also promised look for Nora. In exchange, Freeze gave Batman some prototype equipment he had been developing and informed Batman that the Joker also had some Freeze-tech in his possession that could be advantageous. Batman quickly found Nora in a warehouse on the property of Joker's Funland and informed Victor, who made his own ice bridge to walk across the water to get there. For the rest of the events of Arkham City, Freeze stayed with Nora. On Halloween night, when Scarecrow launched his final attack on Gotham and Batman, Freeze was one of the many people the former, the Arkham Knight and Deathstroke considered for their army against Batman; Freeze refused their offer, opting to focus on Nora's cure instead. In the ensuing struggle, Nora was taken and her cryogenerator damaged. Distraught, Victor was later found by Batman onboard his ship, the S.S. Nora; blaming Batman for what happened, Freeze almost captured Batman with full intent on exchanging him for Nora. Instead, however, he asked Batman to find Nora for him. When Batman located Nora, she unintentionally came out of her cryostasis; seeing his wife unfrozen for the first time in years (albeit over a comm system), Freeze was visibly conflicted with both relief at seeing his beloved fine and worry over her disease. Their long-distance reunion was cut short when the Arkham Knight's militia assaulted his ship. When Batman arrived in the Batmobile, the army's drones were sieging the ship; over the comms link, Nora convinces Victor to detonate the cryogenerator and wipe out all of the drones at once. Though initially despondent about not being able to cure Nora with all his work gone, Freeze and Nora agree to live out their last days before they die. | Powers = * : Victor is a genius capable of much, although Hugo Strange noted that he made many wrong choices in his life and thus became who he was: Mr. Freeze. Despite the monomania in trying to cure his wife's illness, Victor has shown his intelligence hadn't been affected by the numerous things he's invented. ** : Victor is a brilliant cryogenicist, capable of freezing a living being in a state where they can be revived rather than be killed by being frozen. ** : Upon becoming Mr. Freeze, Victor developed a serum of sorts to keep his body in a subzero temperature if his suit was ever damaged and ceased to keep him cool. He was also able to come up with the cure to the Titan disease, but noted that it was incomplete without the blood of someone who used the Lazarus Pit. He also managed to create a cure for his wife, but was forced to sacrifice the generator that made it to save her and Batman. ** : Victor created his Mr. Freeze suit and his freeze gun. He even augmented his body with a holder for a vial of his freezing agent for when he's out of the suit. ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Must be kept at temperatures below the freezing point of water. Temperatures above freezing are both extremely harmful and painful to him. | Equipment = * Cryo-Suit: A protective suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing and enhances his strength and protects him from most physical attacks. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mister Freeze's Cold Gun: He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. | Notes = * Mister Freeze was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. | Trivia = * Mr. Freeze has a sense of honor, as in Arkham Knight, his Game Over lines state that he would avenge Batman as he would do the same for him. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Reformed Criminals